Worst Cancelled Cartoons (transcript)
PhantomStrider: 'It's time to check out some cartoons so monumentally awful that networks hastily stepped in to cancel these horrors before they could do any further damage. So, let's check out the Top 6 Worst Cancelled Cartoons! Just a note that I've tried to focus mainly on the cartoons I haven't' talked about much before, just to keep it interesting. But I'll certainly mention those.. other cartoons in the '''DIS'honorable mentions, and for the ones I have talked about, I'll focus more on how these abysmal shambling messes managed to get themselves prematurely canned. Anyway, on to the countdown! #6... *#6: Bubsy (1993)' *'#5: The Garbage Pail Kids Cartoon (1988)' *'#4: Problem Solverz (2011)' *'PhantomStrider: There are some cartoons out there that employ strong character design (Steven Universe), cohesive jokes (Star vs. the Forces of Evil), and perfect comedy timing (South Park). This... is most certainly NOT one of those cartoons. *''eats the pizza crust'' *'''PhantomStrider: ''Problem Solverz'' was... a cartoon that was completely all flash and no substance. In fact, there were many, many flashes! Highly seizure-enduring, hideous, torturous, excruciating flashes that just never stopped! It became an outright challenge to look at Problem Solverz for a solid 20 seconds without feeling a mind-blowing headache coming on! What little substance there is not the... good kind of substance. It's a kind of substance that's thrown out of the bargain bin and tossed into a trash compactor before being... incinerated in the nuclear waste vault! The story involves the... hybrid fish-man, the big brown thing, and... the ugliest human ever ever conceived by mortals. Going around solving barely coherent mysteries. *'Roba:' I'm looking at my time-travel detector, and it's detecting an awful lot of time travel. *'#3: Coconut Fred (2005)' *'Coconut Fred:' Good morning, fruit— *'PhantomStrider:' Minus 10 points for the name! Imagine SpongeBob was made 12 times uglier, with a color palette made of browns, and had ZERO originality, whatsoever! Continue by stripping all charm out of SpongeBob and turning them into a big brown smear on your screen. Then pump out a bunch of cliché cartoon stereotypes from minor characters; then behold, you now have pure garbage in animation form. If you thought Bubsy was annoying, then, well, he is — but Coconut Fred manages to combine both irritating and forgettable so succicintly that it's worthy of song. So our main character, Fred — Minus another 10 points! —lives on an island inhabited by fruits. He causes general mayhem and disorder by materializing anything he can imagine. This might sound interesting, but they somehow turn this abstract idea into a forgettable, uninspired piles of squiggles and smears that... kind of resembles a cartoon; from the graphics to the characters, to the stories, to the sound effects, Coconut Fred is a cheap Krusty-brand imitation SpongeBob shows a picture of Krusty-Brand imitation gruel from Simpsons ''not yet verified by the FDA. *'Coconut Fred:' What's up? *'Bananas:' Our underpants! *'PhantomStrider:' The talking coconut's highly philisophical and emotionally stirring catchphrases? *'Coconut Fred:' Yay, me! *'PhantomStrider:' Truly a deep commentary on the stirring, enigmatic state of the human condition... or not. Even Rob Paulsen, who voiced the main character, ''panned this show; stating he hates remembering voicing the character and called the show he was currently voicing "a shameless SpongeBob rip-off". After this show was hiy by a tidal wave of negative reviews — including from people actually making the show — the first season was cancelled by the smart cookies down at Warner Brothers animation. Ugh! Thank geebus for that! *'#2: King Star King (2014) 'up: Some animated violence. *'PhantomStrider:' I have discussed this one before in the Worst Cartoons of All Time, though it recently got knocked higher off the list by The Slim Shady Show. So let's unpack this kinky fetish thing and talk a bit about why it ia significantly better than The Slim Shady Show. First off, a bit like Problem Solverz, I appreciate that, at least, some creativity and abstract thought was put into the animation of this show. I mean, I can honestly say, I've never seen anything like it. It may be hideous, abysmal, over-sexualized, and completely incoherent. But, hey; hats off for being creative! So the plot sypnosis claims it's about the intergalactic who fights evil throughout the "Gigantiverse", but the story is void of any writing or intelligence to it, and is mostly made up of physcedelic imagery — while the characters drive and moan on the screen as they do grotesque, bizzare things like cutting themselves open or swallowing each other. In terms of... what happened behind the scenes? Well, apparently the original producer was driven crazy after making the pilot, wherein he was hijacked by an even more insane madman! Artist angrily left, as they wearily plowed through these six bizzare drug-trip episodes the producer mislabeled "animation"! After Adult Swim looked at these six mishapen abominations the creators had made, they reluctantly aired the cartoon's pilot ONCE, on actual TV, during a daylight savings space. Unfortunately, they accidentally put it on during Toonami, outraging Toonami viewers all over the world. While this cartoon might have had SOME artistic thought behind it, it's animation blows onto the screen like toxic ooze; spilling out a slimly, gangrenous mess that couldn't be mopped up by an army of trained Italian janitors named Waldo. Luckily for us, Adult Swim made the WISE decision to NOT allow any more episodes of King Star King on TV. Hooray! *''Problem Solverz ''Announcer: '''Another exiting case solved by... ''The Problem Solverz!'' *'PhantomStrider: '''And before we get to #1, I'd like to give the usual '''DIS'honorable mentions! *'''Dishonorable Mention #1: Fanboy & Chum Chum (2009) *''& Chum Chum's theme song is shown briefly'' *'PhantomStrider:' Oh, tragedy! I've already talked about this one in Worst Nickelodeon and Worst Kids Cartoons! So this cartoon will have to remain cancelled and forgotten, like it deserves! *'Dishonorable Mention #2: Sanjay and Craig (2013)' *''and Craig fart into a computer'' *'PhantomStrider:' Ugh! Revolting and annoying, and dragged on far longer than it had to before being cancelled! *'Dishonorable Mention #3: Breadwinners (2014)' *'PhantomStrider:' Ugh! This one SO deserves to be on the list, but I'm not discussing it! Nope! Nope! No way! This cartoon has already had more than enough publicity and deserves to fade into obscurity! *'Dishonorable Mention #4: Allen Gregory (2011)' *'PhantomStrider:' An obnoxious and highly unlikable cartoon aimed at the 0.1% for some reason. I talked about this one in the Worst Modern Cartoons though, so I gave it a skip. *'Dishonorable Mention #5: The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (2012)' *'PhantomStrider:' This is... technically not a cartoon! It's a live-action a bomination of nature, so I don't have to discuss it again! Hooray! Oh, happy days! *'The ''Worst Cartoons of All Time Warning ' *'PhantomStrider:' Now we return to the darker places. We look at one of the Worst Cartoons of All Time! And the #1 worst cancelled cartoon... *'#1: Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" (2003) up: Some minorly unpleasant animation in this one.'' *''slams his head from his 2015 review, as well as from his current review'' *'PhantomStrider:' Ugh! I feel like that it was one of those… rare cartoons that is so cataclysmically abysmal and awful, that nearly by uttering the title, a thousand DECENT animators cry out in unison. Is there… '''''any worse cancelled cartoon out there? So let's talk about why this unidentifiable tragedy of "animation" was cancelled. Was it the horrendously offensive grotesque imagery? That it was the most unfunny thing in the history of mankind? Well it turns out the show's creator, John Kricfalusi… brief interview with John Kricfalusi had many loud, angry arguments with the network over Ren & Stimpy ''— eventually leading to him being fired by the network before he could even finish the cartoon. But then, Viacom brought him back! Giving him full control of a Ren & Stimpy remake, and asking him for an "extreme version" of ''Ren & Stimpy aimed at "adult" audiences. So basically, this snubbed, angry creator came back, and huffed out one of the most long per-longed agonizing depressing hunks of spite and bile, and then slapped the title, Ren & Stimpy: For Adults, on it. As well as creating the worst cartoon episode of all time — Ren Seeks Help — there was also a sad slew of other revolting, unpleasant meandering episodes such as Stimpy's Pregnant or Naked Beach Frenzy. In fact: advertisers were so upset with episodes like Naked Beach Frenzy that they outright refused to air them. Subsequently realizing the unfathomably rotten disaster they unleashed upon the world, Viacom canned the series before they could even air the fourth episode, and the animation studio was put on hold indefinitely. One lawsuit later: Our buddy, John, shut down his studio. He later announced that ALL the Adult Party Cartoons — including the 10 cancelled episodes — were coming to DVD, and it was then that we all heard a million animators, cry out in unison! Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" was... VILE! It combined the worst of animation ideas, the unfunniest of jokes, the weakest of shock value, and some of the most insultingly cruel scenes in all of animation, all under the guise of being "adult humor"! I can easily call Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon" the worst cancelled cartoon of all time! *'The Conclusion' *'PhantomStrider:' While we might still have some recurring bad cartoons, nowadays, our opinions will often be noticed and acknowledged by networks because our views are what makes these cartoons happen, and we have all the powers of the digital age to have our voices heard on these, so use that power wisely because, here, your voice matters. And if you can think of a lousy cancelled cartoon I missed, feel free to leave them in the comments. My usual big thanks to my patrons on Patreon! If you'd like to help decide reviews, get thanked in the credits or just to be kept up to date with my videos, check out my Patreon at patreon.com/PhantomStrider. I really appreciate it! And as always, thanks for watching and I'll see you next time! Category:Transcripts